6 TEEN college life Season 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: a new story with a new set of teen's in this new story
1. the trailer

You have seen the Galleria Mall You have lived in the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort

And you wear at a old Summer gamp you have seen a old move place and weant around the world but how it this a College life ?

come on a ride and find six teen's a collge and working at a part time job in 6 teen colige life comeing soon to fanficon.


	2. the team

I have got the six Character's for this story this is tear name's and tear Name's

Zane age 16 the Juvenile delinquent

summer age 16 the tomboy

Kim age 16 the bossy one

Madison age 16 the Princess

Wipeout age 16 the Chilled out guy

Vince age 17 the cool guy


	3. Welcome to the College life part 1

Episode 1 welcome to the college life part 1

At the town of sun side a in a house a boy is putting several things in a box to take to College with him

The boy Had Yellow hair Blue eyes and a blue jeans and a black T-shirt and a white Shoes and his talking to his Cousin on his mobile phone

It is good that School is over now said the boy

So Zane said his Cousin what are you going to do at your College ? asked his Cousin

Pall some pranks and make the college over the top said Zane

The next day two of his Friends are at the bus stop they are two girls

Hey wear is Zane he is going to be late ? asked his Friend

Don't worrie Kim i am sure that he is going to be hear soon said Summer

Summer Had blond hair on a pony tail and a blue hoodie and gray shots and blue Sandals white skin

And Kim Had blown hair a yellow T-shirt with a dragon on it blue Jeans and white shoes and dark skin

Hey guys sorry i am late said Zane with his suitcase

Hey zane i see that you have packed you stuff ? asked Summer

Than the college bus shows up and a guy in a Chicken mascot costume steps out of the bus

Welcome to sunside college duds said Chicken mascot

Okay said a shocked Zane

Welcome my name is wave the bus driver said wave

Wave is 35 years old with ref hair with a T-shirt with frows on it and shots and Sandals

Is name is Chicken mascot my name is wave good to see you

Thanks said Summer

Well we shod get in or we are going to be late said Wave

And they get in the bus

So is it true that they have all the good stuff ? asked Summer

The best the college has said wave

And seeming tells me that the college life is start going to be fun said Zane

The College Life ? asked Kim

It is seeming that i am working on said Zane

At a Mansion a girl with black hair tend skin a sun drees and Sandals with brown eyes is sleeping on the couch after a wild party

Her brother walks in to see her cover in pizza boxes

Madison you are in deep trouble said his brother

That party wears of the hook said Madison as he got up

And your party is all over the news now said her brother showing her on the TV

Hey is that Zac Efron he cute said Madison

And the Royal Canadian Mounted Police showed up two said his Brother

Do you think dad saw it CJ ? asked Madison

Well after you Car went in the dond i think he is going to kill You said CJ

Zane and the others make it too At sunside College and they get out to meet a boy with white sking a Afro blond hair and a College uniform and gray eyes

Welcome dudes to sunside college said the boy

Hi my name is zane said Zane

The name is wipeout said Wipeout giving him a handshake

Let me show you what it is like said Wipeout

And they walk inside

Sweet place said Zane

they have a Fountain

This place makes my school look like a runed down home said Zane

Back at Madison house she is walking around worried what her dad will do to her

Than the pohns rings and goes to voice mail

Madison i will talk about your punishment wean i get home said her dad and his voice is so angry that the pohn blows up

Maybe if i clean the place up he will forget about it said Madison

Back at sunside College Zane Summer and Kim are welcomed by Assistant principal Crabcake who is 50 years old with a black wig white sking a suit and blak shoes

I see that you are Summer kim and you must be Zane your old school told me about you said Assistant principal Crabcake

Yes it this true i am the devil him self said Zane

Well your rooms have bean made for you said Assistant principal Crabcake

Summer and kim find there room 24

And they open it

Not bad said Summer and they look outside of the window

Look Kim they have swimming pool said Kim

Zane meets Wipeout who is his roommate

Dude what up said Wipeout

Hey wipeout do you whant to pall the mother of all pranks ? asked Zane

Okay dude tell me said Wipeout

And they walk in the Janitors room and find out wear the Water from the swimming pool goes to

Now to put this Red jello said Zane and pull it in

in Crabcake office he takes off his wig and gets up

Well i think that is year will have a turn said Crabcake and hears a scream and truns to see the swimming pool turned to a jello version

Who did this said Assistant principal Crabcake

to be counted


	4. Welcome to the College life part 2

EPISODE 2 welcome to the college life part 1

After the prank Zane and Wipeout get out of the Janitors room before any one see team a second year with dark brown hair black eye's a College Uniform is walking to his room than till he bumps in Too Zane and Wipeout

Hey what are you guys doing ? asked the seagond year boy

We are pulling a prank said Wipeout

You guys have to be cearfule said the the seagond year boy

Hey your cool to you want to meet my Friends ? asked Zane

Okay than said the seagond year boy

At the now red jello poo Assistant principal Crabcake and the other teachers are looking to see what happened to the Swmming poo

Oh no if Principal Oliver finds out i will get fired said Assistant principal Crabcake

Sir said The PE guy

What is it ? asked Crabcake

It wears Jello sir not Blood

If i find the person who did this they will be sent to the stong ages said Crabcake

Back at the House Madison is clening up the house

That shade do it said Madison as she got the books back up

Okay dad shode be hear about now said her older brother

Than the doors opens and Her Mum and little brother shows up and her dad dose not

Her mum looked a loot like her and her outfit that looked like a older version of Caitlin Cooke from _6teen_

And her younger Brother looked like a younger Jude from 6 teen

Hi honey said her Mum how is my all grown up girl ? she asked

And her younger brother sits on the Choge and puts on his C phone

And she see's the picter from her wild party

How did you get that ?. Madison

My Friend sent to to me from his Guy face page said her younger brother

Hum mum ? asked Madison is dad mad at me. she asked

Sweetie after your jeep ended up in the pound he wears not too happy her mum said

Than a lord strong voice is heard

Madison get in my office now said her dad

Hey good luck said her older brother

Thanks said Madison

And she goes in her dads face is not shown but he is peting a White cat like Jame's bond his cats name is MR Whiskers

Hi Dad said Madison

I have bean tinkling about what to do with you now that you have Left Hi school said Her dad you are going to College

What ? asked Madison

Let me tell you i Never started all good my first job wears a School mascot i got all of the Ema's UN till i made this college with my two hands. said Her DAD

I understand Daddy said Madison

That is way all you stuff will be taking from you your jeep your Cards and all your Chose un till you can prove yourself to me said her dad and your ride is hear too said her dad

And a Jet shows up and takes Madison to sunside College with a beg of seasond hand stuff

Back at College the class are reading about world war 2 Wipeout puts on fake classes and Zane is next to him and the second year boy is next to Zane

So what is your name ? asked Zane

My name is Vince

Zane replied Zane

Hummis Wipeout okay ? asked Vince

And Zane takes off his fake classies and finds him fast a sleep

After Guym Summer and kim walk back to tear room

Hey Summer how do you tink of College for far ? asked Kim

So far so Good said Summer and they see bags out side of tear room

What the heck are begs doing hear ? asked Kim

Bets me said Kim and they go in to find Madison having a Sea face spr

What the heck are you doing in are room ? asked Kim

I live hear said Madison

Well looks like we are room mates said Kim

Than the speaks go off Crapcake's voice is heard

Lising up all year ones must go to the hall room now spoke Crapcake

Well we better go said Wipeout

At the hall room Crapcake shows a picter of the jello pool from episode 1

Look at this Crapcake said thanks to the person who did this we now have to get rid of the jello but beguse tear is no proof of who did this i am overlooking it this rime . he said

Now get out now carpcake said and they all go

Outside Vince is waiting for them

Hi Zane said Vince

Oh hi Vince said Zane

Hey guys this is Vince my new frend zane said

It this nice to meet you said Madison and they sake hands

Hey wuy don't we go surfing Vince said

Good idea said Summer and they go ssaufing

And at a Camp fire they have a tost

To the College life said Zane

To the College life rpiled the gane

End of Episode 2

Sorry it took so long i wears working on other fanfic's


End file.
